


The Proposal

by QuietAlias



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: Cannon of Cassidy and John's proposal.





	

** [Soaps POV] **

My eyes flick over the ring in my hand again and again, the white rose diamond in the middle glaring back. The silver loop, rose in the middle with three sapphire leaves on each side. I was planning on proposing to her finally, after long seven years. But just as I am about to, we’re thrown into the Gulag. A normal mission sure, but I didn’t think it would be this way. I didn’t think we’d have him alive again.

With Price, presumed dead five years ago, coming back into the fold – she already has so much on her mind. Proposing wouldn’t be a bad thing, but the timing? That just might be.

I’ve had this ring for five years now, but something always seems to happen and it’s gets locked in my trunk for months. Busy non-stop, no time to do anything, let alone something of this magnitude. I had bought it right before _“Operation KingFish”._ Then Price goes missing and I put it off. Then again, I try, something is always getting in the way.

I nearly throw the damn thing across the room when I hear my office door open. I throw it into my desk drawer, slamming it shut as soon as I can. Price is standing at the far end of the room, eyebrow raised. “You okay, son? You look pallid.”

Shaking my head, “No, the drawer was sticking.”

“Ah,” he calmly sits down across from me, “do you really think so less of me after these years?”

“What, sir?”

“What’d you throw in the desk? I’m not an idiot.”

I attempt to laugh the whole thing off, “I think that time in the Gulag did a number on your brain, sir. The damn thing was sticking and I got frustrated.”

Price shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “Must be one hell of a drawer, let me take a look at it.”

“N-no, I got it all figured out,” he starts coming around to my side of the desk, “Knock it off!”

Shoving me back, sending me toppling down with the chair. He opens the drawer and starts to dig around. I just stay there, still in a seated position. _Clink._ It hits against a Scotch bottle in the drawer. A few steps and he’s looking down at me, ring pinched between his index and thumb. “Is this what I think it is?”

I sigh in defeat, getting to my feet, “What is it you think it is?”

“Are you planning on proposing to my niece, lad?”

“Perhaps.”

“Without asking MacMillian?”

“I was going to get around to it.”

“How long have you had it?”

“Five, almost six years.”

“Jesus, are you waiting for something?”

I rip the ring from his hand, cradling it in my palm. Still it stares back at me, asking the same question again. “Something always just came up.”

“Came up?”

“Yeah,” I shove it into my pocket, “First with you coming back after we thought you died on the bridge, I put it off. Then I put it off again when you went missing during the op. Then again when Roach almost died during a raid. Something always came up. I was going to do it before the Gulag, but I just ran out of time.”

“You knew you wanted to marry her after just two years?

I smile to myself, “I knew when I met her.”

“That’s beyond cheesey, I hope you know that.”

“She likes that kind of stuff.”

“Well, only one thing to do now,” He grabs me by my arm, pulling me from my office.

“Sir?” I pull away to lock the door.

“C’mon,” he starts pulling me again. What are we doing? Where are we even going? When we pass the Rec room, I know. We’re going to Mac’s office. This wasn’t something I wanted to do now. Give it, it has been five years, but I was waiting until the last possible moment. I have no say now. We barge into his office, sitting across from Mac is Gaz. “Gaz, leave.”

Gaz glances back, “What’s going on?”

“Not now,” Price points to the door.

He gets up rather slowly, eyeing the three of us. He steps around Price, “Is everything alright?”

“Peachy,” the door gets slammed in his face.

I’m pushed into the seat in front of Mac, “John, what’s this all about?” Price and I look at each other, “Price.”

“Soap has something he wants to ask you.”

I begin to sweat as he looks at me, picking at a loose thread on my jeans. The same bright green eyes Cassidy has burning deep into my soul. Clearing my throat, I simply put the ring in his reach. “I wanted to ask for your blessing.”

Mac picks the ring up, “Are you serious, lad?”

“More than you know.”

“How?”

Glancing at Price, he gestures for me to keep going. “I bought it five years ago, I just never had a good opportunity with how these last few years have gone. I bought it right before Price came back the first time. Then something always came up.”

“Never a priority.”

I slightly sneer, “Don’t even give me that shit.”

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t want to burden her thinking if she was already at overload. I have wanted to marry your daughter for pretty much for as long as I’ve known her.”

“Why?” He’s pissing me off.

“Why? What do you mean why?”

“Why?” He leans back in his chair, he’s such a hard bastard.

Price is looking on in almost amusement, “Well?”

“Because no one on this planet has made me feel the way she does. The smile she has, has saved me more times than my gun ever has. She sees passed all my completely obvious flaws and can still tell me she loves me. When I think I’m a monster, she thinks I’m the most amazing person she’s ever met. You only get a person like your daughter once in this life. Someone as loyal, smart, funny, beautiful – fuck, not even everyone gets someone like that. But I got lucky.”

As he goes to open his mouth, I cut him off. “Cassidy and I have been together for seven years. Seven consecutive years. When you and Price weren’t there, I was. I never left.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Price mutters.

“Neither of us did.”

“Like I didn’t have much of a choice to put it off for so long.”

The room falls silent as he tries to get me to falter with his thousand-yard stare. It’s not going to happen and I take up the stare down. We just stare at each other for the longest time, waiting for the other one to say something or to look away.

Mac let’s out a sigh, “Alright, John. I give you permission to marry my daughter. Do not make me regret my decision.” He bounces the ring back at me.

“Thank you, sir.” I stand up, ring in my palm. I leave the two of them behind as I try to place where Cassidy is. Everyone is doing their duties, but her. She always finishes before the rest of my lot. The only place I can seem to think she’d be is in the Rec room.

Slowly, I walk towards the door. The handle is cool to my palm as I walk into the building. I place a chair underneath the handles when I see the coast is clear. There she is, sitting peacefully on the couch. Knees pulled up to her chest as she watches something on _YouTube_.

I sit down beside her, “Hello, darling.”

Cassidy’s eyes glance over to me, that sweet smile on her face, “Hey, love. Where’ve you been?”

“A-around.”

Cocking her head to the left, she scoots over to me. Head against my shoulder, “Is everything okay?”

“Course it is,” I look over at her, she’s peering back at me. As we sit there, the past seven years plays in the back of my mind. Her teasing me as she saw my hair when we first met. Every battle fought beside each other, every breath exhaled in unison. Never missing a beat when we worked as one. This is my other half. This is the person who I was made for, who she was made for.

Dodging everyone after the bridge, only interacting with each other. No one else. The Task Force we built together, the life we built with one another. She’s my Lieutenant and I, her Captain. Seven years lead up to this.

I slip from her grasp, getting down on one knee.

** [Cassidy’s POV] **

As I closely watch the _Let’s Play_ of a favorite game of mine unfold on the screen, I sense something is off. No one has finished their chores yet, not even Soap. Usually I have someone in here with me at this moment, but I think we’re taking Price coming back differently.

I really thought he was dead this time, yet again, he crawls from the wreckage, unscathed. Like some sort of demon. He’s my uncle, I love him, but this is getting harder and harder to take. He’s gone, then he’s not. It really messes with my mind, though I never do really show it.

The door behind me opens, my love comes walking towards me. Somehow that man can still give me the same butterflies I got when we first started dating. Seven years of love, which is a hard thing to believe when you live the life we’ve had. It hasn’t been all roses and sunshine either. We went through extremely trying times, almost calling it quits four years in. We just couldn’t talk without breaking into arguments. Everything was just too stressful and we were cracking under it.

Between _Operation KingFish_ being a huge failure, my uncle going missing. Our team in pieces, trying to pull everything back into unison. It was hard. It was a trying few months or so. Just the look to each other could piss one another off. Getting into screaming matches behind closed doors, a physical altercation once.

That was me, though. Shoving him, punching his chest. Not that it was uncalled for, the bloody bastard was late for an important meeting. On top of it, he was tipsy. Like he didn’t even care anymore. So, I started to scream like I did every time before. He wasn’t even listening until I shoved him against the wall, my fists beating off his chest.

John’s six-four, a lot bigger than five-eight me. He grabbed my wrists squeezing until I was brought to my knees. He calmly told me to knock it off, that it was my only warning before he started back. Trying to yank my arms away, I screamed until nothing was even coming out of my throat anymore.

Then it happened, I yanked free and got to my feet. I yelled it. I yelled something I could never, ever take back. _I don’t even love you anymore._ It spilled forth from my mouth like acid coated venom. The silence fell into the room as he just stared at me. Even I couldn’t believe I just said what I had.

He got to his own feet. _Get out_. He said. Nothing more. I plead. _I didn’t mean it!_ Said it over and over, crying. I really didn’t, but I was just so fed up with what that man was becoming. Throwing everything we worked for away. I needed it to stop and it just wouldn’t. _Get out!_ He screamed it so loud that I think the entire base paused for a moment.

And I did. I left his office, not knowing where I was going. Everything I worked for was breaking and there wasn’t anything I could do about it. Slipping off base, walking out into the vast desert. I just screeched for as long as my throat would hold out. Kicking the ground, cursing everything I could.

Soap and I… we didn’t talk for a time after that. Weeks turned into two months. We just couldn’t face each other, I couldn’t face him. As I desperately tried to do everything in my power to stay off the radar – doing paperwork, sleeping, anything that would allow me to dodge him. For two months. I never looked at anyone else, and he said he didn’t either.

We died for that time. Who we were just dissipated faster than ice in the Middle Eastern sun. People noticed. Our team noticed. They didn’t know how to handle it either. They avoided the conversation as to why with us like the plague. More than I avoided Soap.

I didn’t know, still don’t, if we had broken up. I didn’t talk to anyone about it. What would I say? How would I explain everything into one conversation? I couldn’t. So, I let it eat me up those sixty or so days, hollowing out. I blew up.

As I sat in the shambles of my office, torn apart, ripped up – my life surrounded me. My desk over turned, chair legs snapped off. I really felt like putting in my leave was a good thing. To just disappear before anyone noticed for a few months as I began to combust into nothingness.

A leave for six months, not telling anyone where I was going or why. Just paperwork put in, in secrecy. Straight to General Shepherd. Nothing more to do. I had destroyed my own life. No, not on my own, but I helped. Then when the house was on fire, I guess I’m the only one who still held the matches.

Tears soaking my face, blood on my hands from the glass. I sat there. Legs stretched in front of me in defeat. I kept looking at my packed bag, goading myself to go. Trying to get my body to do anything.

The door behind me opened, not caring who it was or who was seeing what I had done. They stood there, unmoving for a moment. My oak door shut, no one made their way to me for a good four or five minutes. Heavy footsteps stopped right behind me, I think waiting for me to do anything.

Then it happened. One of his legs on either side of me, pulling me as tightly back into his embrace as he could. The cologne hit me before anything else did and I started sobbing. Screaming and crying as he held me. Him humming the same Scottish lullaby my dad once sang to me. In the mess of everything, it just fixed it.

When I finally ran out, I turned to look at him. His eyes as red as mine. His tears spilt onto his own desk, face in his arms as he read that I was leaving. Leaving the base without a single lick of where I was going. Leaving him. Leaving him behind. He wouldn’t let me go.

As I went to apologize, his lips crashed against mine. One of the most passionate kisses I’ve ever shared with him happened that horrible night. Pulling away, I put my forehead against his. _Me too_. Was all he whispered. Just as fast as everything fell apart, we remembered how much we needed each other. Neither of us would’ve survived the base after the bridge without each other.

I think that’s when it was finally unquestionable that he was the love of my life. I was the love of his. We had never really said it out loud, but curling around each other that night said it. Sitting there for God knows how long, just listening to each other breathe. Smelling each other for the first time again.

He sat down beside me, ridged. Like something had bothered him. “Hello, darling.” That gritty voice still sent shivers down my spine.

“Hey, love,” I smile at those eyes, “where’ve you been?”

“A-around,” he stumbles over his own words. Something he rarely does. Maybe Price being back really, really bothered him more than I thought.

I cock my head to the left, scooching over to his side. Head on his shoulder, “Is everything alright?”

“Course it is,” his smile warms my being. He slides off the couch, my heart stopping. On his knee, ring in hand. The entire world slows down.

“J-John?” I’m already tearing up.

“Cassidy MacMillian, you and I have done everything together. Our life entwined just as our hearts. I wanted to do this so very long ago, but our life hasn’t been easy. I’m just glad I’m finally able to do this now,” he pauses, waiting for a response. I have nothing in me. Nothing but tears spilling from my eyes.

“With your father’s permission, of course. Will you do me the ultimate honor of becoming Mrs., Johnathan Lyall MacTavish the Third?”

I squeal as I throw my arms around him, “I thought you were never going to ask!”

He holds me, slipping the beautiful ring on my finger. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I glance to his hand beside mine, his a solid silver band with sapphire and diamond engraved into the sides, all the way around. “I love you so very much.”

I press my lips against his as hard as I can, knocking us both over in the process, “I have never loved anyone the way I love you, Johnathan.” My eyes shoot to my ring again as I pull his hand into mine. Pressed flat against one another, his hand so much bigger than my own.

The door flies open, Shepherd and two of his Shadow Company walking into the room. He took one look at us, our hands hidden. Shaking his head, “Come on, you two need to gear up.”

“Gear up?” I asked.

“You, Price and MacTavish are going to one location, the rest to the other.”

“Why so unevenly split,” Soap slightly pushes me off him, “that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Because I said so.”

Little did we know how much hell was about to break loose.


End file.
